


Turkey Syndrome

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Lactation, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: “I think I know what's wrong with him.”“And that's is?”“Turkey Syndrome.”





	Turkey Syndrome

McCoy ran a hand along Spock’s cold hand. His delicate hands were always cold and it worried McCoy, especially now that Spock was heavily pregnant.

“Leonard, I must inquire as to how you, as a human, can always maintain a satisfactory body temperature?”  
“Just lucky I guess. You want to turn up the heat a little?”

Spock looked ridiculous. He was wrapped up in a blanket his mother had crocheted for him, with a bobble hat that Jim picked up for him last shore leave, his starfleet thermals and one of McCoy's sweaters. Ever since the pregnancy started Spock was cold and it just got worse and worse. M’Benga said it was normal for a Vulcan pregnancy, but it was worsened by the fact that the enterprise wasn't a desert planet.

“It is not necessary”  
“Computer raise temperature to 25°C”  
McCoy commanded as he removed his shirt and lay back on the bed.

“Thank you”

McCoy leaned up and kissed his chapped lips.

“You need to drink more water.”  
“This is not Sickbay.”  
“Well excuse me for caring.”  
“You are excused.”  
Spock settled to rest his head on McCoy's chest. McCoy chuckled, a warm rumble against the Vulcan’s ear.

“Jim should be finished his shift soon.”  
“5.12 minutes but the past week he has been back 3.19 minutes early 89% of the time.”  
“So he'll be here soon?”  
“Unless something unforeseen occurs he should be in the turbo lift as we speak.”

Spock shifted under his multitude of layers.  
“Leonard?”  
“Yes, darling?”  
“I can tell you are aroused.”  
“Good for you.”  
“There is no reason for it.”  
“So me sitting here in my skiving, with your head on my chest and your hand playing chopsticks on my wrist isn't enough to get my motor running?”

Spock sat up, the beautiful blanket pooled around his hips. He reached out a cold, yellow tinged hand and caressed the doctor's cheek. He leaned I and licked a stripe up the opposite cheek. The scratchy tongues continual lapping cause McCoy to moan and buck his hips.

“Well isn't this a lovely sight to come home to.”  
With great effort McCoy opened his eyes to acknowledge Jim’s entrance.

Spock had detached himself from McCoy's face to greet his other husband and found himself pulled into a kiss by the starship captain.

“Hi there, how was your day?”  
“Uneventful, and yours?”  
“The bridge is so boring without you there. Are you cold? “  
“I'm not adverse to the current temperature.”

Jim toyed with the hem of the sweater and the undershirt.  
“Jim, if you wish to remove my clothing, you may do so.”  
“Computer, raise temperature by 2°C.”  
He commanded as he removed Spock’s tops. No sooner were the tops off was McCoy pressed against Spock’s back to keep him warm, Jim took a dusky green nipple into his mouth and sucked.

Jim always loved sucking on his partners nipples, regardless of their gender or species. With Spick and Bones it wasn't even a sexual thing, sometimes he just did it if he was bored or had a bad day. Shut up, he did not have mommy issues. Spock moaned as Jim sucked harder 

He had to get in as much sucky time with Spock as he could. Spock had made it very clear that when he starts lactating the milk is for the baby. Luckily for Jim he had McCoy, who might protest that he is a doctor not a nursemaid but really had no problem letting Jim suckle away.

Spock moaned in relief, his chest had been sore all day and Jim was soothing him with that tight, hot mouth. Jim pulled back abruptly with a drop of white liquid on his plush lips and a pleading look in his blue eye. Spock threaded his fingers through Jim’s fair hair and gently guided his mouth back to its original place.

“I thought you didn't want him doing that.”  
McCoy whispered into Spock’s delicate ear, the pointed tip hidden by that ridiculous hat.  
“It brings him comfort and I relief.”  
Spock stroked a hand over Jim’s head, it was not often his husband was so relaxed. Spock leaned his head back on McCoy's shoulder and licked at his neck.

Spock was so good, so tasty, warm and sweet. The hand in Jim’s hair was the only thing keeping him. Spock had nice hands, so soft, so soft, Spock’s chest was so soft, his furry rug tickled at Jim’s nose. Jim could feel fingers tugging at him, Bones’s voice sounded fuzzy, Jim loved Bones’s voice, growly, deep and soft.

“Leonard, something is wrong with Jim.”  
‘’What is it?”  
“His mind is altered, he is in a fugue state.”

Leonard moved from behind Spock to kneeling at Jim should back.  
“Jim I need to look in your eyes, open your eyes Jim.. Jim, open your eyes… god dammit, Jim Kirk open your eyes!”  
Jim lazily cracked open an eye, the pupil blown and unfocused.

“Spock, what chemicals are in Vulcan breast milk?”  
“Nothing that would have a harmful effect on humans to my knowledge, nor anything that would affect his allergies.”  
“Anything have an effect that isn't harmful?”  
“Oxytocin is present.”  
“How much Oxytocin?”  
“I have not looked into it.”  
“I think I know what's wrong with him.”  
“And that's is?”  
“Turkey Syndrome.”  
“I think I misheard you, did you say Turkey Syndrome?”  
“Yep, too much Oxytocin makes us sleepy and content. Like after sex.”  
“How do we remedy this?”  
“remove the source and wait it out.”

The Vulcan looked down and the blonde head cradled in his hand.  
“Is this Turkey Syndrome dangerous?”  
“Not really.”  
“Then perhaps we let him continue.”

McCoy nearly fainted in shock. Spock of Vulcan was giving him puppy dog eyes. Those brown eyes were hard enough to resist on a regular day but with that wide eyed pleading look in those chocolate orbs under that ridiculous hat and……. Sweet Jesus, he was pouting, a green tinged lower lip pushed out.

“Oh hell, fine. Whatever you want.”

McCoy pressed a kiss to Jim’s forehead and was rewarded with a happy murmur.  
“I better get that top off him before he starts to melt.”

He gently tugged Jim from Spock, which Jim was not happy about, Mewling pitifully but not struggling.  
“Hush darling, we don't want you overheating.”  
“Lemego”  
“Once I have your shirt you can go back to Spock.”  
He worked the short up over Jim’s head and pressed a kiss to his slacks mouth.”

Spock’s hand reached out and guided Jim’s head to his other nipple.

“Thank you Leonard.”  
“For what?”  
“For forcing me to let my emotions get the better of me all those years ago. If you hadn't I wouldn't have all this.”  
“You're welcome darling, but I wouldn't say forcing.”

McCoy crawled back to his previous position behind Spock and pulled the blankets up around his husbands shoulders.

“Locking me in a turbo lift until I admitted my feelings for Jim is forcing.”  
“I would've let you out eventually and you completely flipped it over by admitting feelings for me.”  
“It all worked out in the end, as you say.”  
“That it did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love 
> 
> Xoxo 
> 
> Scatteredblackroses on tumblr


End file.
